Tiempo gastado
by LadyKya0
Summary: "Al final nos comenzó a odiar porque éramos un constante recuerdo de él, del que no podía deshacerse." — Y esa verdad los había perseguido ya por bastante tiempo. ONESHOT


********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.  
********** **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

 **Por Ladykya0**

* * *

Alerta de **Spoiler**. Esta historia contiene información post happy ending de la ruta de Seven, adicional a los secret endings.

Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

.

 **Tiempo gastado**

.

.

.

Colocó el freno de mano una vez terminó de apagar el motor de su coche.

Tomó la palanca con fuerza, sin un motivo más que el de descargar de esa manera el nerviosismo que comenzó a removerle el estómago. Inhaló profundamente.

No alzó la mirada, no quería hacerlo.

Había pasado un par de horas conduciendo hacía las afueras de la ciudad, alejándose de la urbe, tan sólo para encontrarse de nuevo en ese lugar, que muchas veces sólo quiso olvidar. Y ahora que estaban ahí, se dio cuenta que en realidad no quería verlo.

Las fuerzas y la disposición con la que había salido esa mañana de su hogar, comenzaban a esfumarse, y en cambio, un temblor comenzaba a invadirle el cuerpo. Sudó. Un extraño miedo comenzó a recorrerlo, la misma cobardía del niño que siempre ha estado escondido dentro de él, que se había encontrado indefenso ante el mundo, desde siempre. Sentía el horror de imaginar que una vez entrando por aquellas puertas, él volvería a ser aquel pequeño que debía ser valiente por su hermano. Descubrir, que aún estaba sumergido en el maltrato de unos padres egoístas.

Exhaló por fin el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones.

Realmente no quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

— ¿Saeyoung?

El pelirrojo escuchó aquella dulce voz proveniente de su lado derecho y sintió la calidez de una suave mano posarse sobre la suya, que no se había movido un centímetro de aquella palanca.

— ¿Estas bien? — Él asintió después de un segundo, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor, notando el reflejo de la persona que se encontraba en el asiento trasero, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada. Entonces dirigió sus orbes dorados, viendo esta vez a la chica a su lado, por fin sonrió. Su malestar no había disminuido del todo, pero al menos sus fuerzas regresaron.

Decidió reincorporarse.

Respiró profundamente de nuevo, llenando sus pulmones. Dándose valor. Abrió la puerta del coche para salir por ella. Rodeando el frente de su vehículo, llegó hasta el lado de la chica.

— ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? — Preguntó la castaña mujer mientras acomodaba sus pies sobre la gravilla blanca que adornaba el suelo. Vio al chico asentir de nuevo.

Ambos jóvenes esperaron por un par de minutos a que la tercera persona dentro de aquel coche descendiera, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Seguía tan perdido como minutos atrás.

Saeyoung suspiró, la chica lo miro cálidamente. Entonces, él tomó la mano de su esposa y comenzó a caminar.

Al frente pudo verlo. Al final de una calle angosta y sinuosa, la última casa al fondo, del lado izquierdo. Vio el pórtico color negro, que tantas veces atravesó a escondidas, huyendo, como un pequeño conejo asustado que siempre había querido alejarse de un lobo feroz.

Soltándose de la mano de la chica y sintiendo un poco de pesadez sobre sus hombros, avanzó los últimos pasos que lo separaban de aquella entrada que resguarda el edificio que en algún punto borroso de sus memorias, evocaba como hogar, el cual al final se convirtió en una clase de prisión cruel.

 **.**

— _¿Qué es esto? —_ Recordó haberle preguntado a Jaehee, confundido, cuando la vio extenderle su mano con aquel único objeto de metal. La asistente sólo lo observó sin inmutarse.

Él no lo había considerado jamás.

Después de los varios meses felizmente casado que había vivido ya con su esposa, en lo último que había pensado era en aquel pasado lejano. Era tan feliz en ese momento de su vida, que el simple hecho de haber sido miserable, le parecía ya un sueño. Ajeno a él.

Fue por eso que cuando la mujer se presentó en su hogar con aquel objeto, no supo qué hacer.

Saeyoung se había enterado de la muerte de su madre, un par de meses después de que había sucedido. Lo recordaba, porque a pesar de todo, siempre había sido precavido y de vez en cuando vigilaba a sus padres, asegurándose así que ninguno de estos encontrase, de alguna manera, a Saeran. Cuidaba a su gemelo a la distancia, aun sin saber que el mayor peligro había sido Rika.

En aquel momento no sabía qué había sentido al leer nombre en aquella acta de defunción. Simplemente lo había ignorado, y había continuado con su trabajo. Y después de eso no se había detenido a pensar el por qué aquella mujer lo habría hecho. Por qué habría acabado con su propia vida. No quería hacerlo, porque ya conocía la respuesta; porque la razón de buscar acerca de su madre aquel día había sido debido a un Vaderwood despreocupado que se paró a su lado y de manera casual simplemente le comentó _**quién**_ se había convertido en el nuevo Primer Ministro del país.

No había podido evitarlo, y aun así, después de confirmar lo que sospechó, no hizo más. Y eventualmente lo enterró en las profundidades de todos sus sentimientos turbulentos.

Y ahora, en ese momento, después de años; llegaba Jaehee y le ofrecía la llave para entrar a esa realidad del que tanto trabajo le había costado salir.

— _Cuando el señor Han me pidió buscar los detalles de tu pasado, para ayudar a Saeran, con la información que nos habías proporcionado, también encontramos la casa en la que habían vivido —._ Fue lo que dijo la mujer _. — Ha estado deshabitada todos estos años, incluso después que ella murió. Esa casa siempre le perteneció a aquella mujer. Debido a las circunstancias, el señor Han decidió poner mi nombre como contacto del inmueble, para de esa manera no llamar la atención innecesariamente; esto fue porque creímos que al final, como propiedad, les pertenece a ambos. Él quería entregarte el lugar como un presente por el cumpleaños de ambos, con todos los papeles y posibles problemas legales resueltos, para que en un futuro pudieran disponer de el como consideraran conveniente, sin embargo, hace un par de días me contactaron. Comentaron que debido a la reurbanización de aquella zona, la casa podría significar un problema para la nueva distribución, además de que sus cimentos ya son bastante inestables—._ El pelirrojo simplemente la observó con seriedad _. — Así que creímos que era mejor que ustedes tomaran la decisión._

Finalizó.

Saeyoung pasó los siguientes días analizando la situación.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Le contaría a Saeran? ¿Querría Saeran saber al respecto? Pero aún más importante que eso, ¿A él mismo le importaba aquella casa y lo que pudiese estar resguardando de su pasado? ¿Por qué?

Después de meditarlo por unos momentos más, decidió tomar la única llave que resguardaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, y la introdujo, en un único movimiento, en el orificio que le correspondía.

No tardó en, por fin, escuchar el chirrido del cerrojo al abrir.

 **…**

— _¡NO!_

Saeran lo había escuchado todo, y esa había sido su primera reacción.

Estaba confundido, pero no podía creer que su _estúpido_ hermano quisiera llevarlo de nuevo a aquel lugar.

Su rostro palideció ante la sola mención de aquella mujer que se suponía, alguna vez llamó _madre_. Y, seguido de una profunda molestia se negó a cruzar palabras con Saeyoung por varios días. Su gemelo simplemente dejó de insistir.

Para Saeran todo seguía siendo complicado. Aunque había tomado la decisión de confiar en Saeyoung, a pesar de los meses, su mente aún era un caos. La mayoría de las veces su memoria sólo era una abismo lleno de neblina, profunda y espesa; esa era la razón por la que prefería enfocarse en el presente que estaba viviendo, porque a pesar de todo comenzaba a sentir la cotidianeidad de una vida tranquila, en la cual podía mirar el cielo azul y quedarse ahí por horas, sin preocupaciones, sin dolor.

Aunque viviera con su ruidoso hermano, la verdad era que no le molestaba tanto como aparentaba. En cambio, le parecía que este simplemente intentaba llenarlo de cariño, como una manera de aliviar la culpa de haberlo dejado solo. Lo sabía, así como entendía que Saeyoung era bastante infantil, pero también apreciaba su esfuerzo.

Le era agradable y comenzaba a acostumbrarse, porque a pesar de todo no recordaba haber sentido tal tranquilidad jamás.

Sin embargo, cuando vio aquella llave, su mente se nubló y su enojo lo cegó. No hubo forma de poder razonar con el chico.

Los siguientes días Saeran solo se dedicó a evadir a su hermano, y con él a MC.

Pero incluso así, fue ella quien decidió mediar las cosas, siempre lo hacía. Intervenía entre ambos.

La castaña había comenzado a conocer a Saeran, aprendiendo que el chico necesitaba más espacio para aclarar sus pensamientos, del que Saeyoung estaba dispuesto a darle por voluntad. MC sabía perfectamente cómo actuar para ayudar a ambos pelirrojos, y eso era algo que Saeran agradeció profundamente cuando comenzó a acostumbrarse a la presencia de la chica.

— _Tal vez te haga bien —._ La voz dulce de la castaña mujer llegó a sus oídos después de minutos de silencio, en los que ella tardó en acomodarse sobre el borde de la cama en donde él se encontraba mirando hacía la ventana. Saeran no reaccionó. _— Está bien si no quieres ir —,_ continuó en un suspiro pausado, _— sabes que no te obligaríamos._

— _¿Por qué?_ _—_ Preguntó el chico después de un pesado silencio, en donde sólo el ir y venir del ventilador llenaba la habitación, lo que parecía no molestar a la mujer, _— ambos sufrimos en ese lugar, ¿por qué habría de importarnos lo que pase con el? —Y_ esta vez al dirigir su mirada hacia ella, la vio sonreír mientras sus castaños cabellos se mecían debido al aire que la chica parecía disfrutar.

— _Porque siempre estuvieron juntos_ , _sobreviviendo_.

 **.**

Esas había sido las palabras de MC la noche anterior, y él había terminado dándole vueltas en su cabeza hasta ese momento.

Sobrevivir.

¿Así que ambos habían sobrevivido a sus padres, juntos? Eso no era ningún secreto. Aunque Saeran realmente no recordaba mucho de ese tiempo antes de que Rika _lo salvara_ , e incluso aunque lo intentara, lo único claro para él eran las promesas de Saeyoung. Esas, que tanto tiempo lo hicieron odiarlo.

¿Realmente era importante recordar? Porque hacía bastante tiempo ya que él había olvidado el rostro de aquella mujer, solo percibía, vagamente, el interminable olor etílico perforado por un dulzón aroma de agua de tocador barato, que se combinaba con el sonido de su aguda voz al gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que los odiaba.

E incluso ahora, aún podía escucharla, escupiendo con rabia como la existencia de él y su hermano le habían arruinado la vida.

¿Por qué debería recordar más?

Saeran no había podido encontrar la respuesta. Y al amanecer, aunque su ansiedad se había hecho presente, sin palabra alguna y con una actitud ausente, terminó dentro del coche deportivo de Saeyoung, con dirección hacia la casa en donde había vivido una niñez despreciable. Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar, se dio cuenta que no la reconocía.

Ese lugar, simplemente parecían no estar en sus memorias. No era la casa en la que Rika y V lo buscaron cuando Saeyoung huyó.

Entonces, ¿qué era ese lugar?

Fue ese momento, cuando el sonido agudo proveniente de la puerta de metal, al abrirse, hizo que el chico decidiera levantar la mirada y observar, desde el interior del coche, a su hermano desaparecer por aquel umbral extrañó que no recordaba. La reja de metal negra, de una casa individual ubicada en un vecindario del que no reconocía absolutamente nada.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Saeran se reincorporó en el asiento, y sin pensarlo mucho más decidió descender del vehículo, mientras miraba hacía el frente, siguiendo los pasos que sus acompañantes habían dado minutos atrás, deteniéndose justo en medio de la angosta calle. Posó su mirada, y con una mano temblorosa le dio un ligero empujón a la metálica puerta, para que esta mostrara lo que pudiera estar ocultando.

Pero no pudo avanzar más.

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño? —_ Escuchó el eco de una voz grave y cándida de un hombre, dentro de su cabeza. Su corazón latió con fuerza, y la respiración se le detuvo repentinamente.

— _Saeran_ _—,_ el chicoobservó a su alrededor _,_ sin saber qué es lo que realmente buscaba yal voltear su mirada se topó con la puerta de madera astillada que se encontraba justo al otro lado de la calle. _— Tengo cuatro años —._ Y con ese tono agudo e infantil,que llegó desde sus recuerdos, fue cuando pudo vislumbrarse a sí mismo como un niño pequeño, con su llamativo cabello rojizo, sosteniendo la mano de alguien que se perdía entre la bruma de una escena que no lograba reconocer, y que desapareció al siguiente parpadeo que sus ojos dieron.

— _Vamos, nos esperan en casa —,_ esa voz era dulce.

Se confundió demasiado.

Saeran dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacía la puerta abierta, la cual lo había estado esperando. Lo observó con detenimiento y al escudriñar un poco hacia el interior, pudo darse cuenta que desde aquella posición podía distinguirse el descuido de un jardín del que, extrañamente presentía, alguna vez resguardó flores, las cuales podría asegurar adornaban alrededor de un pequeño camino de baldosas que conducían hasta la entrada principal. Baldosas que simplemente habían sido cubiertas por la tierra y hierba espesa que no había sido detenida en esos años. Y aun contemplando aquella imagen fragmentada que se le era ofrecida, pudo percibir algo que no había pensado sentir jamás con respecto a su pasado, tristeza.

Más allá del enojo, del miedo, frustración e incluso lástima por el pobre niño que fue y al que lastimaron tanto; solamente era nostalgia lo que le invadía en ese momento.

Aún no lo comprendía, porque en todos esos años, cada vez que regresaba al pasado, lo único que podía sentir con claridad, y que siempre fue una astilla que lo lastimaba, era rencor. Pero ahora, en ese preciso instante simplemente no sabía por qué comenzaba a creer que en realidad siempre había estado buscando llegar a ese lugar. E inconscientemente, Saeran dio firmemente el primer paso hacia el interior.

 **…**

— Ten cuidado —, el eco de aquella frase resonó entre las paredes envejecidas de lo que alguna vez fue la sala principal de una casa, que se sentía mucho más pequeña de lo que en realidad aparentaba.

Saeyoung regresó un poco sus pasos hacía la entrada, y tomando la mano de su esposa dejó que esta se apoyara en su brazo. MC subió el único escalón de madera que la alejaba de la puerta principal.

— Gracias — Sonrió la castaña, mientras se soltaba del pelirojo y caminaba un par de pasos hacia el frente, para después observar el lugar con detenimiento.

Rápidamente un ligero aroma a humedad llegó hasta su nariz, dedujo entonces, que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el lugar había sido ventilado. MC dirigió sus pasos hasta una de las ventanas laterales, la cual iluminaba gran parte del lugar, y al pasar su mano por la delgada tela que la cubría, una gruesa estela de polvo cayó sobre ella haciéndola toser.

— ¿Estas bien? — La voz de Saeyoung volvió a resonar en la habitación, ella asintió mientras limpiaba de sus ojos las pequeñas lágrimas que la tos le habían provocado. El chico la alejo un poco de aquel lugar, para que así pudiera respirar. — ¿Mejor? — Asintió de nuevo.

Cuando MC alzó una vez más la mirada, pudo notar la pared grisácea que se encontraba justo frente a ella, con la pintura desgastada y el tiempo pesando sobre esta, sin embargo eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, sino la opaca marca verduzca que dejó algún líquido al derramarse por ella. Sus ojos siguieron el camino de aquella mancha, llevando su mirada hasta el suelo, en donde rápidamente pudo percatarse de los pedazos de vajilla que se encontraban esparcidos por la madera; y entonces todo hizo sentido, porque al volver a dar un recorrido periférico por el lugar, se dio cuenta que la estancia era un desastre, pero no precisamente por el paso de los años. Había sillas en el suelo, los sillones se encontraban desacomodados, con el piso repleto de objetos hechos pedazos, y si hubiese observado un poco más al fondo, MC habría descubierto un espejo estrellado, que aún se aferraba a la pared, y que entre sus trozos seguramente aún se podía reflejar el recuerdo de la última escena que aquella casa vio; porque la capa de polvo delataba que cada uno de los objetos que ese encontraban en ese lugar, habían permanecido en el mismo sitio, intocables, como una fotografía que se empeñaba en mantener viva una escena que debería ser olvidada.

Y entre los vidrios rotos, pudo vislumbrar un pequeño marco, solitario y arrinconado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces MC se acercó hasta ese objeto, que se encontraba unos metros alejada de ella, desconcertando un poco a su esposo, por su repentina prisa. Ella se agachó, lo mejor que pudo para poder tomar el marco en sus manos, y al voltearlo vio el retrato de un par de gemelos sonriendo cálidamente, mientras se abrazaban, tan similares que era casi imposible diferenciarlos. La chica se reincorporó lentamente, y al subir su mirada observó el fondo de un pasillo oscuro, el cual terminaba con la puerta cerrada de una habitación, de la cual aún podían leerse un par de nombres. _Saeran & Saeyoung_.

La chica entonces sintió la presencia de su esposo a sus espaldas, y seguido de un suspiro nostálgico ella tomó el marco, que aun sostenía en sus manos y lo llevó hasta su pecho para abrazarse a el.

— ¿Entonces un día todo simplemente se vino abajo? — Saeyoung sonrió con tristeza.

— No debías ser un genio para saber que todo terminaría así.

 **…**

Saeran se sentía extraño.

Al entrar por aquellas puertas, lo único que lograba sentir era una pesadez que se había instalado en su pecho, acompañado de un estómago nervioso que simplemente reflejaban la incomodidad que sentía al estar en ese lugar.

Había recorrido el pequeño jardín baldío y descuidado que había visto desde afuera, pero no encontró nada interesante, más que un columpio de metal oxidado, en el costado derecho del jardín. Le dio curiosidad, y sin pensarlo lo rodeo. Quiso sentarse, sin embargo el agua de lluvia, que se había acumulado de la noche anterior, se lo impidió. Aun así, decidió empujar un par de veces el asiento, sin saber realmente el por qué, lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue el rechinido de las cadenas frías al hacer fricción entre ellas.

Un zumbido fue lo que el agudo sonido chirriante dejó en sus oídos, pero eso no fue lo único que llego a él. Saeran detuvo por un instante su respiración, sorprendido ante la imagen instantánea que desapareció tan rápido como había llegado a su mente.

— Azules —. Se dijo a sí mismo. — Las flores eran azules — Repitió con seguridad.

Aun sorprendido, pero sin pensarlo demasiado, el chico observó a su alrededor e inconscientemente regresó sus pasos, deteniéndose por fin cerca de la entrada principal de la casa. Entre buscó sobre la hierba y rápidamente encontró un arbusto con los botones de flores que no tardaría en abrirse. Lo observó con detenimiento y sin darse cuenta, sonrió.

— _Se llaman Hortensias*, mi madre siempre dijo que nada bueno podrían brindarme estas flores_ —, el eco de aquella voz dulce volvió a resonar dentro de su cabeza. — _Pero los trajo a ustedes conmigo_ —. Recordó una sonrisa cálida.

— Hortensias —, repitió para sí, sin importarle nada más.

Asintiendo, decidió reincorporarse.

Saeran aún no comprendía las fugaces visiones que estaba teniendo. Le resultaban tan familiares y coherentes, que de alguna manera lograban asustarlo, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber más. Quería saber qué lugar ocupaba él en esas escenas, si es que eran reales. Porque no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Había pasado tanto tiempo bajo el efecto de los fármacos que el **Mint Eye** le había obligado a consumir, que el hecho de que su mente jugara con él, ni siquiera era novedad; porque aún mantenía los estragos de haber vivido de aquella manera.

Los espejismos, los sonidos, las mentiras, aun resonaban dentro de sí.

Pero quería saber, y reconocía, muy a su pesar, que el único que podría afirmar o negar algo al respecto sería Saeyoung.

Aspiró aire profundamente, porque la idea de necesitar a su hermano lo molestaba, pero decidió que debía hacerlo. Sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta, sus pies simplemente se sintieron como de plomo.

— _¡Son mis hijos y hago lo que yo quiera!_ — Retumbó.

Y con aquella frase que no venía de ningún lado, su cabeza se llenó de fragmentos e imágenes que comenzaron a brotar, uno tras otro, como un chorro de agua sin sentido. Vio la pared manchada, e inmediatamente pudo visualizar un vaso de vidrio, chocar contra ella, haciéndose pedazos en el instante, esparciendo su contenido.

Saeran, no pudo más, se sentía mareado.

Cerrando los ojos decidió dejarse caer al suelo mientras se recargaba sobre el muro a un lado de él, la respiración se le había agitado, y comenzaba a sudar frio. Algo había en aquella casa, y Saeran para ese momento se dio cuenta que no eran simples visiones, que eran reales. Pudo entender lo profundo que aquellas memorias habían terminado siendo sepultadas dentro de la bruma de sus pensamientos que no había podido disipar completamente.

Intentó tranquilizarse, aun en aquella posición su respiración comenzó a serenarse, y despejando un poco sus pensamientos, pudo escuchar el lloriqueo agudo de un niño sin consuelo. Otro recuerdo.

— _Saeran, por favor no llores. Todo estará bien_.

El chico comenzó a sentir el aire frio que rápidamente secaba las perlas de sudor que habían empapado su rostro. Inhaló profundamente para después abrir lentamente sus ojos, le pareció ver la imagen de un niño, con la mirada dorada llena de preocupación, que se escondían detrás de unos lentes redondos; fija en él. Desapareció tan pronto como la lucidez llegó a su mirada.

— Sae…

— Mamá fue su amante por muchos años —, esta vez escuchó una voz grave. — Él ya tenía una familia cuando nosotros nacimos.

— ¿Saeyoung? — Se preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

— Ella nos llevó a otra casa, en donde nadie nos conociera. Fue en aquel lugar, en donde yo conocí a Jihyun y Rika, antes de eso, nosotros vivimos aquí —. Saeran continuó escuchando la voz de su hermano mientras se guiaba por ella hasta el pasillo oscuro que llevaba a una habitación al fondo. — Mamá realmente, al inicio no era tan mala —, el chico se acercó hasta que pudo notar a MC sentada en una silla de aquel cuarto con doble cama. — Más de la mitad del día lo pasábamos solos, ella solía trabajar bastante. Aún así no la pasábamos tan mal—, Saeran pudo notar los detalles en la habitación, que a pasar del tiempo claramente podían distinguirse que era para niños. — A nosotros tampoco nos importaba mucho, ella era buena.

Saeran decidió pasar desapercibido, sentándose en el pasillo, escuchando la historia que Saeyoung le narraba a MC. La castaña simplemente observaba con atención a su esposo frente a ella mientras tomaba de su mano y jugaba con sus dedos. — ¿Alguien los cuidaba? — El hombre negó.

— Algunas veces las vecinas venían y nos visitaban, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo éramos Saeran y yo.

Hubo unos segundos de profundo silencio, el chico pudo ver el perfil de MC sonriéndole cálidamente a Saeyoung.

— ¿Y su padre? — Preguntó MC con cautela. Saeyoung sonrió con tristeza.

— En realidad, nosotros jamás lo conocimos — suspiró, — ella decía que él tenía una posición difícil y que eso le impedía poder estar con nosotros, pero incluso así, se veía con él. Nuestra madre solía ser amable. — Se detuvo por unos segundos — No podía estar todo el tiempo con nosotros, sus padres habían muerto mucho tiempo antes de que incluso nosotros naciéramos, así que ella estaba sola, con solo esta casa que había quedado para ella. Pero cuando pasaba tiempo con nosotros, nos cuidaba, incluso nos sonreía. Su voz era suave, calmada…

Saeran no recordaba la mayor parte de lo que su hermano estaba contando, incluso pensó en que se trataban de mentiras. Mentiras para que MC tuviera lástima por él. Que patético será entonces, porque para él de aquella mujer solo recordaba los gritos y los golpes. Tanto, que incluso estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie e irse de aquel lugar, sin contemplaciones. Pero de pronto hubo algo que se esclareció dentro de su mente, y eso fue el rostro de quien poseía aquella voz dulce que había escuchado, recordó sonrisas, y la calidez que, estaba seguro, alguna vez sintió. Las fuerzas de sus piernas estuvieron a punto de desaparecer cuando vio el contraste del mismo rostro, ese que Saeyoug describía, con aquel que él recordaba y que aún lo atormentaba en sus pesadillas. Pegó su espalda sobre la pared y deslizándose lentamente hundió su rostro entres sus rodillas cuando se hubo sentado en medio del pasillo oscuro, sin que su hermano ni Mc se percataran de su presencia. Y se quedó ahí, en silencio, sólo escuchando la respuesta a las preguntas que no sabía necesitaban ser contestadas.

— ¿Por qué se los llevo de aquí, qué cambió? — Se podía escuchar la pena en la voz de la chica al preguntar.

Sayoung lo meditó por unos segundos. — Esto yo lo entendí mucho tiempo después. Ella estaba con ese hombre porque tenía la ilusión de que él si la quería, o al menos eso era lo que algunas vecinas hablaban.

— Ella estaba sola, y él llegó haciéndole más ligera la vida — Saeyoung asintió, y la castaña mantuvo su sonrisa conciliadora.

— Cuando quedo embarazada, pensó que por nosotros, él podría cumplir todas esas promesas que seguramente le había hecho. Pero evidentemente no fue así, y sin embargo ella continuó con aquellas falsas esperanzas, hasta el día en que la carrera política de aquel hombre inició la campaña para su puesto como primer ministro. Su popularidad en las encuestas creció y su puesto estaba subiendo rápidamente. Así que un día simplemente decidió que necesitaba deshacerse de los defectos que pudieran arruinar sus ambiciones. Nosotros teníamos 7 años y mamá se desquició haciendo que el alcohol comenzara a ser su compañera. Las llamadas iniciaron y las amenazas llegaron. El odio más grande de mamá fue darse cuenta que él siempre la había despreciado y utilizado. Le había mentido. Y al final nos comenzó a odiar porque éramos un constante recuerdo de él, del que no podía deshacerse.

— _¿Ven a ese hombre, guapo e importante?_ — En ese momento un recuerdo llegó hasta Saeran. Había una televisión, un hombre y una entrevista. — _Ese es su padre, mocosos._

La imagen del hombre no tardó en llegar, y sin querer creerlo del todo, tomó rápidamente el Smartphone que Saeyoung le había proporcionado meses atrás, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo el buscador no tardó en mostrarle a Saeran lo que había buscado. Entonces lo reconoció, después de todo ese tiempo, seguía teniendo la misma cara que la primera vez que lo vio en aquella televisión. Apretó fuertemente el aparato, y de pronto un enojo profundo lo invadió, estuvo a punto de lanzar el teléfono contra la pared, pero la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

— Un día alguien tocó la puerta, era una mujer, no recuerdo específicamente quién era. Para ese momento mamá ya no nos dejaba solos, mucho menos salir, así que eso había llamado bastante la atención de varias personas en el vecindario. Peleó con mamá mientras amenazaba con llamar a servicios infantiles, porque la encontró ebria y a nosotros sin comida. Ella se enojó tanto con la mujer, que por su ebriedad terminó corriéndola, arrojándole todo lo que tenía cerca. Mamá era agresiva cuando tomaba licor. Después de eso nosotros nos escondimos en esta habitación, estábamos asustados. Pero esa noche, sin decir nada, nos tomó y fuimos a aquel lugar en donde nadie nos conocía y ella pudo hacer con nosotros lo que quiso por tanto tiempo, comenzó a vivir en su propia paranoia.

Para Saeran eso era suficiente. Se sentía ya bastante mal, con un peso en el estómago que lo molestaba demasiado. Esa fue la razón por la que se puso de pie sin cuidado y trastabillando, lo cual terminó por llamar la atención de su hermano y MC. Saeyoung alzó la mirada topándose con el dorado de su gemelo.

— ¿Estas bien? — La voz de MC llegó hasta sus oídos. El chico la observó, aun sentada en aquella silla que probablemente era incómoda para ella e intentó tranquilizarse. Inhaló profundamente y después de unos segundos asintió.

— Yo no… —, titubeo. — Yo no necesitaba saber todo esto — sentenció. El silencio invadió la habitación, sin que nadie moviera ni un musculo. — ¿Esto es lo que querían que recordara? ¡Todo esto siempre estuvo mal!

— Saeran…

— ¡No! ¿Qué quieres que sienta, lástima? ¡Ella fue una estúpida que creyó los cuentos baratos de un bastardo! Todo siempre fue un error. ¡Nosotros fuimos un error!

Estaba enojado, furioso. Y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar una palabra más, así que observándolos por última vez dio media vuelta, para emprender su camino fuera de aquel lugar, que comenzaba a causarle nauseas, pero se vio detenido por el agarre firme en su brazo.

— Es por eso que decidí venir aquí — escuchó la voz ronca de su hermano, seguido de un sonido gutural que demostraba lo incómodo que también se encontraba. Extrañado, Saeran decidió dejar a Saeyoung hablar. — Sé que no he sido la mejor persona, ni mucho menos el mejor hermano. Viví en la oscuridad por tanto tiempo que muchas veces solo quería acabar con todo, y perfectamente sé que tú también, pero en este punto, Saeran, necesito saber que puedo ser mejor que todo esto.

Saeyoung dejó de sujetar el brazo de su hermano, y en cambió este se quedó ahí, dándoles la espalda por segundos que se hicieron eternos, en un silencio que lastimaba.

— Haz lo que quieras — dijo en un susurro pausado, mientras sus hombros caían hacia el frente sin tensión. MC sonrió.

Saeran llevó sus manos hasta los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, mientras caminaba por aquel pasillo oscuro. Con la mirada fija y sin mirar a su alrededor no tardó en salir por la puerta principal. Una brisa fresca le pegó en la cara de inmediato, y la luz del sol deslumbró a sus ojos. Al detenerse y alzar la mirada, lo primero que pudo notar fue como las nubes en el cielo eran movidas rápidamente debido al viento, las vio avanzar, y con ellas, de alguna manera, sintió que el nudo en su estómago se iba.

Aun no estaba seguro de lo que debía sentir, y a pesar de todo por primera vez sus pensamientos turbulentos simplemente se habían detenido. Sólo se encontraba él, ahí, mirando el azul del cielo que tanto tiempo, siempre quiso apreciar. Se dejó llevar por esa sensación.

Pasó varios minutos de aquella forma.

No quería admitirlo, pero lo había comprendido. En aquel instante, había entendido lo que MC le había dicho la noche anterior.

Sobrevivir.

Saeyoung sobrevivió como mejor pudo, él mismo lo había hecho. Y a pesar de todo lo que habían mal vivido ahora se encontraban de nuevo, juntos. Como creían siempre debió haber sido. Saeran pensó entonces, que no era tan malo. MC era una buena persona, quien lo apoyaba a pesar de saber las malas intenciones que tuvo con ella al inicio, el RFA era ruidoso, pero en esos meses, aun en su confusión había sabido distinguir un sentir, una esperanza en que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar, que **ambos,** ahora a avanzaban por el camino correcto.

Y mientras escuchaba la voz de Saeyoung a sus espaldas, y veía por el rabillo de su ojo como ayudaba a MC a bajar aquel escalón que a ella se le dificultaba debido a su avanzado estado, suspiró.

Saeran jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, pero le agradaba la idea de que, tal vez, podría compartir con Saeyoung la felicidad que antes les fue negada, y que ahora gracias a MC tendrían la oportunidad de ver como realmente debió ser.

— Serás un buen padre, Saeyoung — Dijo en un susurró que sólo él pudo escuchar.

Sin decir más, continuó observando el reflejante cielo bajo el que se encontraba parado, mientras dejaba sus hombros caer de manera completamente relajada, algo dentro de él había dejado de pesar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hola.

Realmente no estoy segura si alguien pasará por esta historia. Pero si llegaste hasta aquí, **gracias por leer** ~

La verdad es que este oneshot salió porque recientemente volví a jugar la ruta de Seven, y como la primera vez me quede con algunas dudas existenciales, debido a la madre. Mi sentido común me decía que al menos al inicio, cuando tuvo a Saeran y Saeyoung si los quiso(?) o alguien los cuido(?)

Ustedes saben, un bebé con esos maltratos realmente no habría sobrevivido, ni en un país primermundista como Corea. Así que solo especule yo sola. Además debo decir que personalmente, me intriga un poco el asunto de los padres, ¿Qué tan cierto era eso de que el señor los quería desaparecer? Yo digo que si el papá que´ria algo con los hijos era mandarlos al extranjero para que nadie se enterará de ellos. Es lo que los ricos hacen(?) XD

Como sea, dedico este pequeño shot a mi beta **Lauriel,** como muestra de love, love, y apoyo en sus asuntos de adulto, que debe arreglar.

Y pues nada, si les agrado, tienen alguna opinión al respecto, o critica, comentario, saludo, sus reviews son totalmente recibidos con amor.

 **Lady~**


End file.
